


I'll Pretend That I Don't Love You

by mikasasha



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, overall a very strange and unhealthy thing they have going on, relationship based off of hate, the sex is not detailed, this is also the shortest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikasasha/pseuds/mikasasha
Summary: Enoch, while simultaneously being one of the prettiest people Jake has ever laid eyes on, has to have the ugliest, most beastly personality that Jake has ever witnessed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is not a healthy sexual relationship

Jake doesn't exactly like the word "hate". With the word comes sickly feelings like the bubbling of the stomach, the boiling of veins and the ringing of ears, the standing of hairs and the raise in flesh.

All of these are such unpleasant phenomena to Jake. And while he, of course, feels all of these when around things he dislikes anyway, it only worsens when he says he hates them.

Saying he dislikes something is a gentler way of putting it than saying he hates it. It sates his anger enough, and makes the negative feelings weaker, leaving more room in him for positivism. And Jake has always been an advocate for as much optimism in one's life as possible, because every one's time on Earth is limited, after all.

But somehow Jake always abandons every thread of his beliefs and ideology and gains the urge to scream the word "hate" at the top of his lungs every time he so much as remembers the name Enoch O'Connor.

Enoch is everything about a person that Jake doesn't like condensed into one solid form. A solid form that is a steady inch shorter than him, that has tan skin and curly hair and soft lips, that has strong hands and angry eyes and broad shoulders. Enoch, while simultaneously being one of the prettiest people Jake has ever laid eyes on, has to have the ugliest, most beastly personality that Jake has ever witnessed.

Enoch is short tempered and angry at any and every given moment. However, he's not the typical, normal, tolerable kind of angry man who shouts and throws hissies when he's angry. He's the kind of angry man who will give short clips of toxic words instead of yells of insults. He's the kind of angry man who will give mean looks with an upturned top lip instead of clenched fists to the jaw and angry feet to the stomach. He's the kind of angry man who will, instead of making you mad at him right back, make you feel mad at _yourself_ , and like you've done something icky and need to apologize.

He's the kind of angry man who makes you feel like shit from the tops of your skin to the marrow in your bones. And Jake really, _really_  doesn't like it.

Jake gets an ache at the base of his skull and in the pit of his stomach whenever Enoch scoffs at him, or side eyes him, or gives him any other mocking notion of superiority or condescension. Jake gets the feeling that he's an outsider- that he isn't good enough and that he doesn't deserve to be around such dashing people as Emma and Miss Peregrine- every time that Enoch so much as looks at him.

Maybe Enoch means for this to happen, and maybe he doesn't. Maybe he intends for Jake to feel bad about himself every time they're so much as in the same room together, maybe he doesn't.

However, Jake- though he does get the intense instinct that Enoch would _like_  that he has this life-ruining effect on Jake- has a fairly heavy notion that it's not on purpose.

And when Jake lies awake in his bed in the cold, hotel-esque room in Wales that he and his father share, staring up at the ceiling that looks as if it'll collapse at any second, he thinks to himself that he shouldn't dislike Enoch as much as he does if Enoch clearly doesn't intend to make Jake feel _this_ horrible.

Each day that he returns again to the loop, he thinks that today's the day where his anger at Enoch will lower. Where he'll try and make a shred of amends and things will just  _get better._

But every day, time and time again, Jake will lay eyes on Enoch and every previous good intention of disliking him less disperses and evaporates.

Jake has had enough bullies in his childhood to recognize that Enoch is one.

They each jest at Jake, and they each make it especially clear that they don't particularly care for Jake.

But there's a couple differences between Enoch and Jake's other childhood bullies. One being, Jake's other bullies could never dream of being half as capable of making him feel as skin-crawlingly _awful_ as Enoch can.

Another being, the names of Jake's other bullies have never spilled off of his lips in a cry as he came blindingly hard with a fist around himself.

Jake will blame every drop of attraction he has for Enoch on puberty and hormones until his last, dying breath.

He doesn't know where the attraction sprouts from, and he doesn't know why its existence is present. All he knows is that he _doesn't like it_. He _doesn't like_  having to jack off in a soddy restroom in Wales whenever he thinks about Enoch too long at night. He _doesn't like_  the erections he'll get at the thought of Enoch's voice rasping and knuckles whitening. He _doesn't like_  how he has to shift his pants every time he watches Enoch smile, disgusting and evil, at his necromancy poppets when they slaughter each other at the command of a sickeningly beautiful sinner.

It's all very simple: Jake does not like Enoch.

And he'll repeat it like a prayer whenever he's near someone who knows who Enoch is. He'll say it to Emma, he'll say it to Olive, he'll say it to Horace. He'll say it to anyone who will listen. He'll shout it from any rooftop, he'll yell it from any mountain, he'll write it on any surface he can, he'll think it every second he's coherent. He'll make it clear to anyone.

He'll make it clear to anyone but Enoch.

No, he says something different to Enoch.

Here, in the sweltering mustiness of Enoch's shabby, wooden playroom, when the walls of shelves are lined with clear jars filled by crimson hearts, when his lips are swollen and red, when Enoch's hands are in his trousers, when both of their breathing is raspy and angry, when both of their distaste towards each other is laid bare, when all he feels is boiling anger and searing hot lust, he'll say something very different.

"I hate you, Enoch."

And Enoch will always make it spectacularly clear that he feels the exact same way as Jake does, when his hoarse sex voice rasps against Jake's neck:

"I love you, Jacob."

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i thought of and shit out in about an hour and a half in the middle of the night. i just really like thinking about how in the movie, before the ending, they didnt like each other. like i get that theyre chillin by the end, but during, they really hated each other, and i really like conjuring up what their emotions towards each other might have felt like. well anyway i gave my disclaimer that this is not a healthy relationship to have with someone and i dont encourage anyone to fuck the person they hate the most especially if they are 17. if u want to read healthy jake and enoch fics there are plenty on this site including a couple on my own profile so Check It Out
> 
> also this is probably the shortest thing i will ever post on my profile Ever so yall can enjoy that
> 
> send me anon hate on Tumgeler.Com @memekasasha


End file.
